Mico
Name: Mico (pronounced MEE-KOH) Gender: Nonbinary (they/them) Sexuality: Pansexual Age: 19 (earth equivalent) Species: Simavian. Planet of Origin: Tropica. Position: Starlight Brigade Ship Technician (Computer Engineer & Electrical Engineer). Provides maintenance for the fleet, develops communication tech between ships, occasionally hacks into enemy tech to gain intel. Personality: A self-described workaholic, usually has to be forced to take breaks. Easily excited and highly invested in their work, takes a lot of pride in what they do. A people pleaser and takes criticism pretty hard. Skittish and easily frightened, slams the “FLIGHT” option when in fight-or-flight situations. Abilities: Flight, an excellent climber, extremely dextrous, highly knowledgeable on electric systems, hardware, and low-level programming. Weaknesses: Frail, light, and physically weak - you could snap them like a toothpick. A total pushover when it comes to asserting themselves. Likes: Flying, bugs (insects), puzzles (especially ones you manipulate with your hands, like rubiks cubes), hanging upside-down Dislikes: Space flight, bugs (programming), the dark, things that are Big and can Easily Crush Them, static electricity ' ' Backstory. mico's adoptive mom! their birth parents died when they were too young to remember. mom is a diplomat of sorts on tropica (mico's home planet) between the simavians (mico's species) and the thysrians, the two sentient species on the planet. ' ' mico eats bugs ' ' the way that the currents are, various objects from the Big Ol Tech City wash up near their home village. ever since they were young Mico has been scrounging up scraps and playing with them, eventually, with some of the more complete pieces that have washed up, they started figuring out how to repair them and get them to work. ' ' Appearance placeholder Abilities placeholder Personality placeholder History Meouch has to make an emergency landing on Tropica, Mico’s home planet, after one of his engines starts to fail. The thick forest canopy makes it difficult for any spacecraft to land and his comms are out, so he’s stranded. While the other members of Mico’s village are wary of the ship that fell from the sky, Mico is curious as ever, as they’ve only ever encountered the tech that’s washed up on the shores of their home. Eventually their curiosity manages to outweigh their fear and they secretly investigate the ship. The parts are familiar to Mico; although they’ve never been arranged in this fashion, they know enough about how each individual piece works to fix up the ship. When Meouch discovers his ship is miraculously working again, he wastes no time taking off – with Mico still inside! After a lot of confusion (and screaming on Mico’s part) Meouch starts to take Mico back down to their village. But Mico asks Meouch about what exactly he was doing before he crashed and learns all about the Brigade – and of course, all the technical work that needs to be done. Mico asks if they can instead go back with Meouch and join the Starlight Brigade, and Meouch agrees. Early Life died w reiko Leaving Tropica happened Starlight Brigade happened Pirate Capture proxy Pirate Invasion stuff Blackout kablooie Relationships Proxy Chi-ma Tycho Reiko Allay Meouch Gallery File:Mico-ref.png File:Mico-hair-down.png File:Mico-proxy-imprisoned.png File:Mico-chima-proxy-slumberparty.png File:Mico-mom.png File:Mico-angel.png File:Mico-chima-clings.png Category:Characters